wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Historia
'Początek': * w tej części świata pierwszymi mieszkańcami były gnomy 132 * elfia rasa istnieje od kilkudziesięciu tysięcy lat 254 * elfy przybyły na swoich białych okrętach dobre tysiąc lat przed ludźmi; toczyły wojny z krasnoludami 131-132 * 1500 lat temu - Koniunkcja Sfer 211, 288 * kult bogini Melitele był jednym z najstarszych, a swego czasu najbardziej rozpowszechnionych, a początki swe wywodził z niepamiętnych, przedludzkich jeszcze czasów. Każda nieledwie przed ludzka rasa i każde pierwotne, koczownicze jeszcze ludzkie plemię czciły jakąś boginię urodzaju i płodnoci, opiekunkę rolników i ogrodników, patronkę miłości i małżeństwa. Większość z tych kultów skupiła się i zlała w kult Melitele. Czas, który dość nielitościwie obszedł się z innymi religiami i kultami, skutecznie izolując je w zapomnianych, rzadko odwiedzanych, zatopionych w zabudowie miast świątynkach i chramach, okazał się łaskaw dla Melitele. prakulty Wielkiej Macierzy, Matki Natury GR II, 40 * ponad 500 lat liczy nekropolia Fen Carn 120 'ok. 764' * Pierwsze lądowanie - starożytny żaglowiec - Statek wygnańców; Jan Bekker podporządkowuje swej woli Moc - uspokaja fale, udowadniając, że magia nie musi być zła i destrukcyjna 132 * Ludzie zeszli z łodzi na plaże w ujciu Jarugi i w delcie Pontaru. Z czterech lądujących statków zrobiły się trzy królestwa, potem silniejsi połykali słabszych... 20 * Prawdopodobnie Jan Bekker opanował Moc dopiero po lądowaniu; w miejscu założenia pierwszej osady zmusza wodę do wytryśnięcia ze skały 132 * Jan Bekker powstrzymuje nawałnicę, by uchronić zbiory 133 * czasy Dezmoda, Radowida, Sambuka, Abrada Starego Dęba 20 * pismo - do czasu wprowadzenia nowoczesnego alfabetu używano Pierwszych Run, opartych na elfich runach i krasnoludzkich ideogramach KS,185 * czasy króla Dezmoda - wrak szkuty z... KS, 221 - legendarny król 222 * Elfy przez kilkaset lat udawały, że ludzi nie ma, potem ocknęły się i chwyciły za broń 132 * (500 lat temu) przodkowie wylądowali na plażach, a elfy chowały głowy w piasek; ludzie wydzierali im kraj po kawałeczku, a one cofały się 199 * Poznanie Wybrańców - Jan Bekker i Giambattista poddają testowi dzieci kolejnych przybywających osadników; wyselekcjonowane dzieci pojadą do Mirthe, pierwszej siedziby magów; wród wybranych jest Agnes z Glanville, pierwsza kobieta, która zaostała czarodziejką 133 * Unia Novigradzka - Bekker, Gimbattista i Monck zawierają ugodę z władykami, kapłanami i druidami - coś w rodzaju paktu o nieagresji i rozdziale magii od państwa 133 * Geoffrey Monck zabrał grupę uzdolnionych dzieci, w tym Hena Gedymdeitha, w górę Pontaru, który wtedy nazywał się Aevon y Pont ar Gwennellen, do Loc Muinne, do szkolenia przez elfich magów. Wyprawa uwieńczona powodzeniem 133 * Kilka lat po wyprawie Moncka wojska marszałka Raupennecka z Tretogoru dokonały rzezi Loc Muinne i Est Haemlet, zapoczątkowując wojnę, która skończyła się masakrą pod Shaerrawedd 133 '836' * (428 lat temu) urodził się Emiel Regis Terzieff-Godefroy 211 * Raffard Biały pogodził zwaśnionych królów, kładąc kres Wojnie Szecioletniej 134 * Raffard Biały odmówił przyjęcia korony; faktycznie rządził w imieniu króla niekompetentnego jako jego doradca 134 * Powołanie pierwszej Kapituły i uchwalenie Prawa - Herbert Stammelford, Aurora Henson, Ivo Richert, Agnes z Glanville, Geoffrey Monck i Radmir z Tor Carnedd 134 * Wkrótce po powołaniu pierwszej Kapituły brutalna wojna, zabito tych, którzy nie chcieli uznać Kapituły i poddać się prawu, m. in. Raffarda Białego 134 * Cztery sławne mistrzynie żywiołów: Powietrze - Agnes z Glanville; Woda - Aurora Henson; Ziemia - Nina Fioravanti; Ogień - Klara Larissa Winter 134 * Klara Larissa Winter otwiera akademię w Aretuzie 134 * Słynne absolwentki Aretuzy (długa historia triumfującej kobiecości i feminizacji magii): Yanna z Murivel, Nora Wagner, Augusta Wagner, Jade Glevissig, Leticia Charbonneau, Ilona Laux-Antille, Carla Dementia Crest, Violenta Suarez, April Wenhaver, Tissaia de Vries-(jedyna żyjąca) 134 'ok. 964' * (300 lat temu) pierwsi Wiedźmini zaczęli jeździć po kraju wg. Rodericka de Novembre; wtedy ludzie byli intruzami, a tą ziemią władały potwory GR 5, 169 * Mutagenne eliksiry opracował w zamierzchłych czasach jakiś renegat- czarodziej, a następcy czarodzieja przez lata magicznie kontrolowali proces Zmian, którym poddawano dzieci 60 * Ekspansja ludzi na morze trwa od niedawna. Wiedźmini byli potrzebni dawniej, na lądzie, na pierwszym etapie kolonizacji TP 205 * głownię Jaskółki wykuto ponad 200 lat temu przed rokiem Wielkiej Wojny 138 * Radowid I Wielki daruje bratu, princowi Trojdenowi Kovir 267 * Aideen, buntownicza córka króla Kaedwen, ucieka do Koviru 268 * Wojny na Północy, Kovir i Poviss podnoszą się silniejsze i potężniejsze 268 * Po ćwierci wieku Kovir staje się potęgą przemysłu wydobywczego 270 'ok. 1064' * (200 lat temu) Aelirenn poprowadziła elfy do walki 148 * Po drugim starciu z ludźmi, (200 lat temu) elfy zaczęły niszczyć miejscowości, z których odchodziły, jak Shaerrawedd; przedtem opuszczały miasta pozostawiając je nietknięte - Novigrad, Oxenfurt, Wyzima, Tretogor, Maribor, Cidaris (miasto), Cintra (miasto) 146 * (Od dwustu lat) wiadomo, że nieludzie powinni współżyć z ludźmi 137 * Zatarg graniczny Radowida III Ryżego (Śmiałego) o Dolinę Pontaru z Aedirn, postanawia opodatkować Kovir. 270-271 * Konflikt Radowida III Ryżego, prawnuka Radowida I Wielkiego, z Gedoviusem, królem Koviru 271 prowadzi do wojny celnej 271-272 i ekspedycji czterotysięcznego korpusu redańskiego za rzekę Braa; jednoczenie korpus króla Bendy z Kaedwen wkracza do [Caingorn 272; po tygodniu niedobitki agresorów uciekają 272; Radowid III i Benda podejmują rokowania w Lan Exeter 272-273; Gedovius tytułuje Radowida stryjaszkiem, a jego żona, Gemma nazywa Bendę dziadkiem; zawarto Pierwszy Traktat Exeterski; Radowid dożywotnio używa tytułu króla Koviru i Poviss, Benda dożywotnio używa tytułu króla Caingorn i Malleore 274 '1132 (132 lata przed rokiem wielkiej wojny)' * karp, którego umiśecił w stawie cesarz Torres 98 * Gedovius i Gemma panowali przez 25 lat, po nich ostatni Trojdenida, Gerard 274 '1143' * Rodzi się Falka, córka króla Redanii Vridanka i szlachcianki-półelfki z Koviru. '1144' * Od 120 lat Kovir i Poviss są dla Redanii zagranicą 267 * (120 lat temu) Cregennan z Lod był czarodziejem, a Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal elfią magiczką, Aen Seavherne, Wiedzącą, nosicielką Hen Ichaer, Starszej Krwi. Poznali się po urodzeniu Falki 258. Przyjaźń i miło.ść obojga początkowo radośnie witana przez obie rasy, została przez ludzi i przez elfy uznana za zdradę. 1 rok po urodzeniu Falki król Redanii Vridank odsyła ją z matką do rodzinnego Koviru, i poślubia piękną Cerro. Niejasne zatargi o charakterze osobistym, zazdrość i zawiść wokół Cregennana i Lary Dorren. W wyniku uknutej intrygi Cregennan z Lod został zgładzony. Zimą Lara Dorren, zaszczuta i ścigana, zmarła z wycieńczenia na pustkowiu, rodząc córkę. Dziecko uratowano cudem. Przygarnęła je Cerro, królowa Redanii i nadała imię Riannon. Według Avallac'ha po śmierci Lary Dorren zaczęła się wojna, która trwa do dziś 244 * ??? Po bezpotomnej śmierci Gerarda Trojdenidy na tron kovirski wstępuje Esteril Thyssen, założyciel domu Thyssenidów. '1161' * Po 17 latach przysposobiona Riannon, oficjalnie królewna Redanii, o olśniewającej urodzie, która zaćmiła nawet legendarną urodę jej matki, z wielu konkurentów wybrała Goidemara, młodego króla Temerii '1163' * 3 lata po ślubie rebelia Falki (ponad 100 lat temu, 25 lat po odprawieniu). Północ nie miała wtedy żadnych kontaktów z Nilfgaardem. Falka wznieciła powstanie i (podobno) własnoręcznie zabiła Vridanka, Cerro i dwóch braci przyrodnich. Zbrojna rebelia wybuchła początkowo z poparciem części temerskiej i kovirskiej szlachty jako walka legalnej pierworodnej o należny jej tron, ale wkrótce przeistoczyła się w wojnę chłopską o ogromnym zasięgu. Rebelia zaczęła się rozszerzać na inne kraje. Rianon, żona Goidemara, króla Temerii była w ciąży, gdy została przypadkowo pojmana przez rebeliantów Falki i uwięziona w zamku Houtborg. Falka urodziłą córkę jednocześnie z bliźniakami Rianon i podrzuciła ją obłąkanej królowej 256-258; w czasie rebelii Falki mag Radmir obdarty ze skóry; Falka kazała puścić z dymem Mirthe 135; Rebelia została stłumiona, ale zamek Houtborg bronił się po egzekucji Falki. Goidemar zdobył zamek i uwolnił żonę. Z trójką dzieci, z których jedno było dzieckiem Falki 258; Falkę spalono na stosie, na pamiatkę redańskie i temerskie dzieci bawią się w palenie Falki w wigilię Saovine 135 '1164' * Goidemar zlecił czarodziejom: Tissai deVries, Augucie Wagner, Leticii Charbonneau i Henowi Gedymeithowi, wykrycie dziecka Falki wśród trojaczków z Houtborga. Później do zespołu włączono młodą elfią czarodziejkę Enid an Gleanna, córkę Wiedzącego (100 lat temu - 262-263). Początkowo miał zamiar dokonać egzekucji dziecka. Jako człowiek dobry i szlachetny ochłonął z gniewu, gdy czrodzieje udawali niewiedzę. Dzieci Rianon to Amavent i Fiona, a Adela była córką Falki. * (Od stu lat z hakiem) nieludzie próbują ułożyć się z ludźmi 137 '1165' * Elfy tracą Dol Blathanna na rzecz ludzi 226-227 '1166 (?)' * Yennefer urodziła się w Belleteyn GR 4, 122; 98 lat temu WJ * dziadunio Nivellena ZP, 52 nie dawał zbytnich powodów do miłości ani sąsiadom, ani kupcom, którzy wędrowali traktem. Od dnia, w którym dostał po czerepie żelaznym morgensternem, jąkał się okropnie, ślinił i rzadko kiedy zdążył w porę do wygódki ZP, 56; przywiózł z Nazairu sadzonki niebieskich róż ZP, 58 * Alzur - czarodziej (z Kręgu? z Mariboru?) tworzył potwory, z których kilka krążyło po świecie w czasie spotkania Visenny i Korina; ostatni - ogromny wij - zrujnował pół Mariboru i uciekł w las na Zarzeczu 7 * Fregenal - wypędzony z Kręgu z Mayeny 11 lat przed spotkaniem Visenny i Korina, ukradł strony Zakazanych Ksiąg, zawierające zaklęcia Alzura do tworzenia potworów 7; Znał Visennę w Mayenie gdy miała 14 lat 8 * Visenna i Korin spotykają się w widłach Iny i Jarugi, uwalniają przełęcz Klamat od kościeja stworzonego przez Fregenala ze spawęka 7 '1167' *Rodzi się Geralt,przyszły Biały Wilk RS '1181' * W wieku 17 lat w czasie epidemii dżumy Adela pracuje w szpitalu na podgrodziu, ratując dzieci, zaraża się i umiera. '1182' * 1 rok później Amavent wdał się w romans z hrabiną Anną Kameny i został zamordowany przez siepaczy hrabiego. W tym samym roku umarła Rianon, przybita i załamana śmiercią dzieci. Goidemar wydaje Fionę za Corama z Cintry. '1183' * Anna Kameny będąc jeszcze w żałobie po mężu i kochanku, rodzi bliźniaki, chłopca Crispina i dziewczynkę, Muriel Piękną Łotrzycę. Fiona rodzi Corbetta z Cintry. '1200' * Muriel poślubia Roberta hrabiego Garramone mając więcej niż 14 lat. Corbett poślubia Elen z Kaedwen. '1202' * Muriel rodzi hrabiemu Robertowi Adalię, zwaną Wróżką, która zostaje księżną Mariboru. Elen rodzi Corbettowi Dagorada. '1208' * Rodzi się Esterad Thyssen (w roku Wielkiej Wojny ma 56 lat) 278 '1214' * Vysogota z Corvo musi uciekać z Akademii Oxenfurckiej po opublikowaniu bezbożnego dzieła, za co groziła kara śmierci; emigruje 29 '1216' * Rodzi się Dijkstra (młodszy o osiem lat od Esterada Thyssena) 279 '1217' * Dagorad poślubia Adalię. 255-260 * dziad Foltesta pokazał kapłanom gdzie ich miejsce 203 gdy Vysogotę oskarżono schizmę klerykalną, dawno już zapomniano ekspansywnych kapłanów 30 '1218' * Przychodzi na świat Calanthe z Cintry - córka Dagorada i Adalii. 255-260 * Blaviken - przed Blaviken Geralt spotkał Stregebora w Kovirze MZ, 84 na dworze króla Idiego w Kovirze. Stregebor i Zavist oszkalowali Geralta, nie dostał zapłaty za amfisbenę MZ, 85 * Krótko po zaćmieniu urodziła się Renfri, 4 lata później Renfri z gnomami w Mahakamie MZ, 90 po spotkaniu z Renfri w Mahakamie Stregebor wrócił do Koviru, po trzech skrytobójczych zamachach uciekł do Pontaru, potem do Angrenu, wreszcie do Blaviken na Łukomorzu; po roku Renfri znalazła go tam - w czasie pobytu Geralta MZ, 92 3 lata przed pobytem Geralta w Blaviken rzeź w Tridam, Marilka miała 2 latka MZ, 109 * Tatunio Nivellena ZP, 53 nie dawał zbytnich powodów do miłoci ani sąsiadom, ani kupcom, którzy wędrowali traktem; każdy, kto się tu zawieruszył, tracił w najlepszym przypadku swój majątek, jeśli tatunio wypatrzył go z wieży. A parę bliższych osad spaliło się, bo tatunio uznał, że danina była płacona zbyt opieszale. Mało kto lubił mojego tatunia. Pewnego razu przywieziono na wozie to, co zostało z tatunia po ciosie dwuręcznym mieczem. Nivellen objął dowództwo drużyny ZP, 56 Zrabował dla mamy blaszaną wannę w Assengardzie ZP, 61 * dziadowie aktualnych mieszkańców osiedlili się w Dol Blathanna wypędziwszy elfy KS 177 * Esteril Thyssen, dziad Esterada Thyssena, podpisał traktat z imperatorem Fergusem var Emreis 286-287; Już Fergus var Emreis wprowadził dekretem równouprawnienie w wojsku 346 '1224' * Rodzi się Jaskier (wyliczone z czasu podjęcia nauki); W 1264 Jaskier ma blisko 40 lat 186; W 1264 (wrzesień) Jaskier nie ma jeszcze czterdziestki 89; * Vysogota zostaje wykładowcą etyki w Akademii Imperialnej w Castel Graupin (40 lat temu) 30 * Niespełna 40 lat przed naradą królów w Hagge Vifuril, ojciec Demavenda, pobił w bitwie pod Hagge Medella, ojca Foltesta, umacniając swą władzę w Dolinie Pontar i ustalając dziesiejsze granice między Aedirn i Temerią. 214 '1233' * Medell - ojciec Foltesta; po jego śmierci świeżo koronowany Foltest zrobił dziecko swojej siostrze Addzie, która urodziła potworka; potworek umarł po urodzeniu, siedem lat po pogrzebie z trumny wyszła strzyga, która terroryzowała Wyzimę przez 6 lat, aż Geralt ją odczarował, przepłacając to rozpłataną szyją W '1234' * Dla skażonej incestem Calanthe męża Roegnara KC znaleziono w dalekim Ebbing 255-260 * Calanthe rodzi Pavettę. 255-260 * Polowanie Roegnara w Erlenwaldzie 15 lat przed ślubem Pavetty KC, 141,143 * Jaskra nauczono pisania w wieku lat 8 89 * krótko po śmierci swego ojca, Medella i swojej koronacji Foltest zrobił dziecko swojej siostrze, Addzie. Adda z brzuchem, Vizimir z Novigradu przysyła poselstwo, proponując Foltestowi rękę swojej Dalki. W, 12 * (Vysygota) Po dziesięciu latach wykładania etyki w Akademii Imperialnej w Castel Graupin; musi uciekać po opublikowaniu pewnego traktatu; ląduje w lochu za współpracę z dysydentami; skazany na banicję przez cesarza Torresa (poprzednika Emhyra 98); emigruje do Ebbing 30 * Peter Evertsen zostaje zusznikiem Emhyra, później współtwórcą potęgi Cesarstwa (intronizacja Emhyra ?) 195 '1235' * Adda urodziła potworka i umarła. W, 12 * Zuleyka żoną Esterada Thyssena (od 29 lat w roku Wielkiej Wojny) 278 * Nivellen ma mordę od 12 lat - Geralt spotkał go przed Ellander ZP, 52 'ok. 1238' * (Ćwierć wieku wczeniej) zaczęto tępić mieszane małżeństwa 22 '1239' * Peter Evertsen zostaje wielkim komorzym Cesarstwa 25 lat przed podbojem Lyrii, Rivii i Aedirn 212 * Początek Wojen Północnych 1239 N 275 Zajęcie Ebbing rozpoczyna Wojny Północne; * Houvenagel bogaci się na handlu na dużą skalę w Ebbing 112 * Jaskier studiował w Oxenfurcie GR 5, 165 zaczął mając 15 lat, skoro Shani będąc na trzecim roku ma 17 196; Cztery lata, zyskując opinię lenia, hulaki i idioty 183 '1242' * po 7 latach od śmierci córka Foltesta i Addy stała się strzygą W, 13 * wojna z Novigradem, z Vizimirem W, 14 1243 N * Jaskier uzyskuje dyplom siedmiu sztuk wyzwolonych summa cum laude 288 po czterech latach studiów 183 * Jaskier rok wykładał w Katedrze Truwerstwa i Poezji 183 w wieku 19 lat, pod wpływem miłości do contessy de Stael, Jaskier zostaje poetą 89 * W Roku Wielkiej Wojny Jaskier oświadcza "20 lat w służbie poezji" 311 '1244' * Jaskier wyrusza w podróż jako minstrel i po kilku latach staje się sławny daleko i szeroko * Geralt i Jaskier poznali się na festynie w Gulecie GR 5, 170 pojechali stamtąd do Doliny Kwiatów, pierwsza wyprawa na koniec świata GR 5, 170 * W Redanii, pod Rinde, Jaskier porażony przez dżinna. Geralt poznaje Yennefer i zakochuje się. Ostatnim życzeniem "zmusza" ją do miłości. OZ 372 * Geralt przez rok mieszkał z Yennefer w Vengerbergu 33 * W Redanii od czasu, gdy król Heribert nałożył zbójecki podatek na czary, trudno o magików OZ 228 * Geralt słynny jako Biały Wilk OZ 233 * Przez pół roku Geralt mieszka w Vengerbergu OL 101; Potem ucieka zostawiając bukiecik fiołków GM 39; Geralt mieszkał u Yennefer w Vengerbergu przez rok zanim od niej zwiał 33 * Po czterech latach spotkanie w Górach Pustulskich GM 39 '124? (???)' * Skomlik i Vercta służyli razem zanim Nilfgaard nastał 289 * Rewolucja w Poviss; obalenie króla Rhyda, panowanie Thyssenidów - Geralt i Jaskier w Novigradzie; powstaje przedsiębiorstwo Tellico Lungrevinka Letorte WO 157 '1246-1247' * 14-15 lat przed nilfgaardzkim najazdem na Cintrę - w Cintrze rodzi się Angoulême 195 '1248' * Niedamir małoletnim królem Caingorn, planuje zagarnięcie sąsiedniego księstwa Malleore GM 23 * Po czterech latach od ucieczki Geralta z Vengerbergu Geralt i Yennefer spotykają się w czasie wyprawy Niedamira na smoka GM 39 i znów są razem. * 15 lat później (w wieku 15 lat) Pavetta będąc w ciąży wychodzi za nieznanego przybysza, Jeża z Erlenwaldu, podającego się za Duny'ego, syna Akerspaarka, króla Maecht. Jednoczenie Calanthe poślubia Eista Tuiseach z Skellige. * Po 6 latach Geralt przybywa do Wyzimy W, 14 na pięć dni przed pełnią W 22; 6 lat z hakiem W, 16; Foltest nie miał jeszcze 40 W, 18; * Geralt odczarowuje strzygę, ranny w szyję W, 35 * Ellander - Geralt leczy się po strzydze z Wyzimy GR 2,38-39; Nenneke zna Geralta od dziecka GR 2,42; po ucieczce Geralta od Yennefer GR 6, 216; Yennefer była w Ellander dwa miesiące temu i pokłóciła się z Nenneke GR 6, 215; Geralt leczy szyję zranioną w Wyzimie, wspomina Yennefer GR 2, 38; W Aedd Gynvael OL 91 Geralt ma blizny na szyi * W Bremervoord Geralt planuje powrót do Vengerbergu, do Yen TP 222 * Jaskier opowiada o rodzinie królewskiej z Ebbing TP 237 * 4 lata po rozstaniu z Geraltem Essi Daven umarła na ospę w Wyzimie, w czasie epidemii TP 241 * Geralt kiedy odczarował Freixeneta, zamienionego w kormorana; siostra Freixeneta, Eliza, była wtedy żoną Ervylla MP 271-273 * Teraz nie to co dawniej. Teraz jest mało Wiedzminów, prawie nie uwiadczysz MP 274 * Król Venzlav chciałby zakończyć trwającą dwa stulecia wojnę o Brokilon MP 282 * Eithné zalicza do Brokilonu Wypalanki, Ósmą Milę, Sowie Wzgórza i lewy brzeg Wstążki, mimo że las wyrąbano tam sto lat temu MP 282-283 * Kiedy Geralt był przed laty w Brokilonie, nie mógł dać Morénn dziecka; później Morénn zginęła nad Wstążką MP 285 * Wizja Belleteyn - spotkanie z Yennefer po roku, dwóch miesiącach i 18 dniach od rozstania CW 320 * Wizja Cintry: po sześciu latach od urodzenia Ciri Geralt przybył do Cintry; nieco wcześniej Duny i Pavetta płynęli ze Skellige do Cintry i zaskoczył ich sztorm; ze statku nie odnaleziono nawet szczap CW 327 * Geralt wrócił na południe po roku CW 345 * Geralt z Jaskrem uciekli na Północ jesienią; Geralt wrócił jesienią CW 353 * Geralt jest znany jako Rzeźnik z Blaviken GR 3, 76 * Po święcie Belleteyn w maju, kiedy to powinna się była urodzić Ciri GR 4, 122 * Jaskier był w Wyzimie, zanim przyjechał do Ellander GR 5, 165 * Jaskier tydzień przed przybyciem do Ellander przeprawiał się przez Buinę GR 5, 166 * Geralt spędził ostatnie dwa miesiące na tym brzegu Buiny GR 5, 166 * Vera Loewenhaupt pod Bloebherisem pamięta, jak Geralt odczarował strzygę w Wyzimie 14; później Geralt na prośbę Gildii zabija gryfa na Kupieckim Trakcie 14 '1249' * Pavetta rodzi Ciri 255-260 * Ciri rodzi się zapewne w Belleteyn tego roku, w którym Geralt bawił w świątynii Melitele w Ellander GR 4, 122 '1254' * 10 lat przed rokiem Wielkiej Wojny Crach złożył przysięgę Calanthe i Ciri 304; bezpośrednio po katastrofie statku, wiozącego Duny'ego i Pavettę 283-285 '1255' * Po pół roku gniewu Calanthe Ciri znowu zaczyna bywać na Skellige 336 * Geralt przybywa do Cintry zgodnie z umową po Dziecko Niespodziankę. Calanthe nie chce mu wydać dziecka, wiedźmin odjeżdża nawet nie wiedząc, że niespodzianką jest dziewczynka. CW 326-338 * Włosy szecioletniej Ciri trafiają do Emhyra 191 * Po śmierci Akerspaarka w drodze elekcji królem Maecht zostaje Hoët Sprawiedliwy (9 lat temu) 32 'ok. 1256 - 1258' * Rience wstępuje do szkoły czarodziejów w Ban Ard, wyrzucony za drobne kradzieże po dwóch latach 21 '1257' * 7 lat przed śmiercią Szczurów pożar Birki, którą od tej pory nazywają Zazdrość 65 * 7 lat przed wypadkami w Goworożcu Rience łasił się do nilfgaardzkiego wywiadu jak pies i chciał być podwójnym agentem; Skellen radził Vattierowi, żeby Riece'a torturować 355 '1260' * Pierwsza połowa lutego (10-14): rozstanie Geralta i Yennefer - spotkają się za rok, dwa miesiące i 18 dni na Belleteyn CW 320 * Braenn ma 16 lat, jest w Brokilonie od szeciu- siedmiu lat MP 248 * Geralt już dwa razy był w Duén Canell MP 268 * Calanthe wysyła Ciri do Verden na dwór Evrylla do zmaku Nastrog, planując małżeństwo Ciri z królewiczem Kistrinem MP, 256-257 * Ciri ucieka z Nastroga i trafia do Brokilonu MP, 257 * Geralt spotyka (10-cio letnią) Ciri w Brokilonie MP, 253 * Następnego dnia docierają do Duén Canell MP, 267-269 * Freixenet oświadcza, że wojna z Nilfgaardem wisi na włosku, a sojusz z Calanthe diabli wzięli przez ucieczkę Ciri MP, 270 * Wieczorem Ciri i Geralt piją Wodę Brokilonu - Ciri jest odporna, Geralt wpada w trans MP, 288-289 * Geralt ma wizję spotkania z Yennefer na Belleteyn i śmierci Calanthe MP, 290-291 * Dzień albo dwa później Geralt i Ciri budzą się na drodze; idąc na wschód do Brugge wpadają na wojsko Evrylla, które pomordowało kupców aby oskarżyć driady; starcie Geralta z oddziałem rozstrzyga salwa driad i pojawienie Myszowora MP, 291-302 * Latem po spotkaniu z Geraltem w Brokilonie Ciri zaczynają się sny; natępnego lata już była wojna 285 * Margarita Laux-Antille ma romans z Larsem 89 * Cztery lata przed zjazdem na Thanedd na polecenie Vilgefortza Lydia van Bredevoort wzięła udział w badaniach artefaktu odnalezionego wśród wykopalisk starożytnej nekropolii; artefakt, obłożony potężną klątwą, uaktywnił się tylko raz, zabijając na miejscu 3 z 5 badających go czarodziejów; czwarty stracił oczy i ręce i oszalał; Lydia odniosła poparzenia, złamania żuchwy i mutację gardła i krtani 232 * Zima: "zaręczyny" jedenastoletniej Ciri z piętnastoletnim Hjalmarem 336 '1261' * maj: Geralt spotyka Yennefer na Belleteyn, po roku, dwóch miesiącach i osiemnastu dniach od ostatniego spotkania; CW 320 * Yennefer radzi mu, aby jechał do Cintry CW 324 * Na krótko przed nilfgaardzkim atakiem na Cintrę pojawił się Dziki Gon 100 * Nilfgaardczycy przeszli Jarugę mając przeciw sobie tylko Brugge, Sodden i Temerię 252 * Latem była już wojna, poprzedniego lata, po spotkaniu z Geraltem w Brokilonie, zaczynają się sny Ciri 285 * Przyszło lato, potem jesień i cała nilfgaardzka potencja waliła na Cintrę od południowej ściany, przez Schody Marnadalskie 337 Bitwa w dolinie Marnadal - od świtu do zmierzchu; zdziesiątkowno Cintryjczyków, zginął król Eist, Calanthe ciężko ranna, skłuta pikami przebiła się do miasta CW 358; * Rzeź Cintry - miasto w zasadzie nie broniło się; resztka rycerzy z rodzinami, królowa - zabarykadowali się w zamku; Nilfgaardczycy zdobyli zamek z marszu, bronił się tylko stołb; po czterech dniach Nilfgaardczycy wdarli się do środka, załoga popełniła samobójstwo; CW 359 * Ciri pamietała oblężenie, pożegnanie z królową Calanthe, baronów i rycerzy odciągających ją od łoża umierającej Lwicy z Cintry, szaleńczą ucieczkę przez płonące uliczki, krwawy bój i upadek z konia, czarnego jeźdźca w hełmie ozdobionym skrzydłami drapieżnego ptaka - dalej luka w pamięci; tułaczka po lasach Zarzecza, pobyt u druidów z Angrenu 281 * Geralt, jadąc do Cintry jesienią wpada w tłum uciekinierów i od Jaskra dowiduje się o rzezi Cintry CW 354-360; Wiedzmin jechał po Ciri do Cintry gdy wybuchła wojna, spotkał Jaskra i pytał o nią; dowiedziawszy się o rzezi od Jaskra zaniechał podróży; uciekli na północ, rozstali się w Hengfors; od tej pory się nie widzieli 30; * spotkanie nad Jarugą; po rozstaniu Jaskier był w Pont Vanis na dworze Esterada Thyssena, a potem u Niedamira w Hengfors; Geralt po zakończeniu wojny wrócił na Południe, był ciężko ranny, aż rozeszły się pogłoski o jego mierci; po wyleczeniu się z ran pojechał na Zarzecze 34 * potem Jaskier jedzie pod Bloebherisa z Verden 36 * (Trzy lata temu) Emhyr wezwał czarodziejów i rozkazał ustalic miejsce pobytu pewnej osoby 190 Ciri tuła się po Sodden i Angrenie, przygarnięta na Zarzeczu przez Złotolitkę, żonę Yurgi w czasie jego nieobecnoci CW 361; widziała w Cintrze i w Angrenie rzeczy, których dziecko oglądać nie powinno 81; przetrwała dwa tygodnie w lasach Zarzecza całkiem sama; wędrowała przez miesiąc z grupą uciekinierów, harując i głodując na równi z wszystkimi 68; pół roku pracowała na roli i przy inwentarzu, przygarnięta przez chłopską rodzinę 68 w Kagen na Zarzeczu 64 * (Trzy lata temu) Nilfgaard poruszył kamyk na zboczu góry - elfy 201-202 * (Cztery lata temu) Rience bez mydła właził w rzyć Emhyrowi, pośrednicząc przy kontaktach z Vilgefortzem; przy okazji polowania na Cintryjkę awansował ze zwykłego sprzedawczyka na nieledwie pierwszego rezydenta 355 * Druga Bitwa o Sodden: 22 czarodziejów stanęło na Sodeńskim wzgórzu. Czternastu zginęło: Axel Raby, Triss Merigold, Atlan Kerk, Vanielle z Brugge, Dagobert z Vole, Lawdbor z Murivel, Lytta Neyd, zwana Koral, Gorazd, Yoël Grethen z Carreras; CW 346-348 Triss stała na Wzgórzu obok Vilgefortza, Artouda Terranovy, Fercarta, Enid Findabair, Filipy Eilhart, Yennefer, Koral, Yoëla, Vanielle - pod obeliskiem jest czternacie grobów ale tylko trzynaście ciał, Yennefer była niewidoma 103; Yennefer - oślepiona przez Fringillę Vigo 242 * od czasu bitwy pod Sodden Yennefer zasiada w Radzie 116 '1262' * Czarodzieje doprowadzają do pokoju z Nilfgaardem 100 * Ciri mieszka na wsi w Sodden 281 * Geralt, wracając z Północy ratuje Yurgę na Miechunowym Uroczyszczu CW 307-315; * Yurga wiezie rannego Geralta do siebie; po drodze Geralt spotyka Visennę CW 316-346; jesienią CW 353 rok po drugiej bitwie o Sodden CW 345 * Geralt wiezie Ciri do Kaer Morhen jesienią 39-42 * Od ćwierć wieku nie szkolono dzieciaków w Kaer Morhen 46, gdzie Ciri szkoli się na Wiedźminkę 47- 57 * Jaskier przebywa długo w Pont Vanis, na dworze Esterada Thyssena, potem w Hengfors u Niedamira 34 * Po najeździe Nilfgaardu na Cintrę piętnastoletnia Angoulême umieszczona w przyświątynnym burdelu 195 '126? (???)' * Rebelia w Ebbing; władyka z Geso sprzymierza się z powstańcami; Giselher ucieka werbownikom; po rozbiciu powstańczej konfederacji zostaje bandytą, banda rozbita przez Lene Elfy; Aenyeweddien zostaje z nim 312-313; Stłumiona; Kayleigh z Reefem zaczynają rabować - mają po 16 lat 312 * ciągłe walki na pograniczu z Nilfgaardem, rebelie na ziemiach zajętych przez Nilfgaard 99 '1263' * Jaskier wraca z Verden, śpiewa pod Bloebcherisem w Temerii 36 * Ćwierć wieku wczeniej zaczęto tępić mieszane małżeństwa 22 * Rience dopada Jaskra w burdelu Mamy Lantieri w Temerii; Yennefer ratuje Jaskra i wysyła go do Tretogoru, do Dijkstry 22-39 * Nikt nie widział Geralta od ponad roku 30 * Dwa lata temu zdobycie Cintry 29 * Na początku zimy do Kaer Morhen przybywa Triss Merigold i zaczyna uczyć Ciri 44-57 * Kaer Morhen zostało napadnięte strasznie dawno temu; pół wieku przed urodzeniem Triss Merigold 50 * Ciri szkoli się od roku 63 '1264' * Rok Wielkiej Wojny 74 * Wiosną Geralt, Ciri i Triss wyruszają do Ellander 108 * Geralt pisze do Yennefer - niecałe trzy lata od ich ostatniego spotkania 161 * Yennefer przybywa do Ellander i zaczyna szkolić Ciri 259-295 * Narada królów w Hagge: Demavend z Aedirn, Foltest z Temerii, Vizimir z Redanii, Henselt z Kaedwen, Meve z Lyrii 199-214 * Graf Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach ma naprawić błąd, popełniony dwa lata temu w Cintrze 217 * Jednocześnie Menno Coehoorn dławi rebelię Windhalma w Cintrze i zostaje przeniesiony do Dol Angra, a Emhyr rozkazuje poinformować czarodziejów o naradzie w Hagge i zabić Geralta 215 * Kapituła deleguje Tissaię i Terranovę do Vilgefortza, aby uzgodnić działania w związku z realizacją planu królów - Vilgefortz proponuje powszechny zjazd. Okazuje się, że szuka Yennefer KE * Jaskier zgłasza się do Dijkstry - ma blisko 40 lat 186 * Tego samego wieczoru w marcu (walki kotów) Geralt i Filipa dopadją Rience'a 235 * Zmiany w podatkach - nieludzie finansują kampanię przeciw Scoia'tael 59 * Od dwustu lat wiadomo, że nieludzie powinni współżyć z ludźmi 137 * Od stu lat z hakiem nieludzie próbują ułożyć się z ludźmi 137 * Po drugim starciu z ludźmi, 200 lat temu, elfy zaczęły niszczyć miejscowoci, z których odchodziły, jak Shaerrawedd; przedtem opuszczały miasta pozostawiając je nietknięte - Novigrad, Oxenfurt, Wyzima, Tretogor, Maribor, Cidaris, Cintra 146 * 200 lat temu Aelirenn poprowadziła elfy do walki 148 * Geralt za młodu uczył się w świątynii w Ellander 160 * Nilfgaard zdobywa towarem i złotem to, czego nie zdobył orężem. Temeria nie broni się, Foltest nie wprowadził blokady południowych granic, bo towar idzie przez Mahakam, przez Brugge, przez Verden, przez porty w Cidaris. Gdyby Foltest zablokował granice, gildie kupieckie podniosłyby straszliwe larum. 170 * Demawend ogłosił zaciąg do wojsk specjalnych 172 * Poprzednio Jaskier informował Dijkstrę o Geralcie szukającym Rience'a w Temerii i Sodden; nie poinformował o podjęciu pracy u Malatiusa i Grocka 188 * Rience wypytywał Jaskra w Temerii 192 * Po otrzymaniu listu od Geralta Yennefer wyjechała w nieznanym kierunku, a Triss Merigold ukrywa się 192 * Rience zamordował w Sodden i Temerii trzy osoby, które miały kontakt z Geraltem i Ciri przed dwoma laty 198 * Foltest, pan Temerii, Pontaru, Mahakamu i Sodden, od niedawna senior protektor Brugge 199 * 500 lat temu przodkowie wylądowali na plażach, a elfy chowały głowy w piasek; ludzie wydzierali im kraj po kawałeczku, a one cofały się 199 * Emhyr rzekomo był przeciwny agresji na taką skalę, atak na Cintrę rzekomo był wbrew jego woli 200 * Zdławiono powstania w Metinnie i Nazairze, rozbito rebeliantów w Ebbing - po drugiej bitwie o Sodden 200 * Temeria i Sodden już raz spłynęły krwią elfów, wytoczoną przez pradziadów 202 * Dziad Foltesta pokazał kapłanom gdzie ich miejsce 203 * Ponad dwa lata od rzezi Cintry 208 * Od 4 lat Foltest żyje potajemnie z baronową La Valette 210 * Swego czasu Calanthe chciała wydać swoją wnuczkę za syna Ervylla z Verdrn; Ervyllowi też może pachnieć Cintra; Ervyll ma 3 synów 210 * Pod Hagge niespełna 40 lat temu Virfuril pobił wojska Medella, umacniając swoją władzę w Dolinie Pontar i ustalając dziesiejsze granice między Aedirn i Temerią 213-214 * Na Zjeździe w Cidaris Tissaia de Vries wprowadziła zasadę sterylizacji adeptek czarodziejskich 244 * Yennefer zdała wstepne egzminy, gdy miała 13 lat, przestała byc dziewicą w wieku 16 lat 292 * Pogrom w Vengerbergu był dawno temu 61 * od maja (do lipca) nic, tylko spiekota 195 '1264 - CZERWIEC' * W połowie Blathe, czyli na początku czerwca, Enid an Gleanna wysłała Faoiltiarnę z jego komandem i Riencem na przylądek Bremervoord, gdzie statkiem przybywa Cahir. Tymże statkiem popłynęli na Thanedd, wpłynęli do pieczary pod wyspą. Wkroczyli z marszu do walki. Po niepowodzeniu akcji niedobitki - 12 członków komanda z rannym Cahirem, znalezionym na schodach prowadzących do Tor Lara, odpłynęło statkiem i wylądowało na zachód od Hirundum, gdzie ukryli się w lasach 185-186 * Incydent w Dol Angra, egzekucja redańskiego barona, kontaktującego się emisariuszami nilfgaardu, w Kaedwen duży oddział Scoia'tael dokonuje rzezi fortu Leyda, w odwecie ludność Ard Carraigh dokonuje pogromu, w Temerii żałoba wśród cintryjskich emigrantów, w okolicach Aldersbergu krowy dają krwawe mleko, Dziewica Moru, Dziki Gon w Brugge, z przylądka Bremervoord widziano "widmowy" statek z Cahirem na pokładzie 9 * 17 czerwca. W czerwcu, na tydzień przed Sobótką, Milva zachodzi w ciążę 313 * Od czerwca nie padało, Applegat sforsował Ismenę bez trudu 8; Geralt zabił mantikorę 14; Dwa dni przed spotkaniem w zajeździe w Anchor Applegat wymienia poselstwa z Hansomem i rusza do Oxenfurtu i Tretogoru 41 * 18 czerwca. Geralt odwiedza w Dorian Codringhera i Fenna; Fenn pracuje nad sprawą od kilku miesięcy 26 * Na dziesięć dni przed przyjazdem Yennefer do Gors Velen 62; tydzień wczeniej Yennefer była jeszcze w Ellander; za trzy - cztery dni przybędzie do Gors Velen; jedzie za nią trzech najemnych zbirów, 38; których Geralt dopada w nocą Anchor 44-46 * Geralt w Małym Łęgu 62 * Geralt w Hirundum 62 * Trzy dni po wymianie poselstw po północy Applegat dociera do bram Tretogoru 46 * Yennefer z Ciri natychmiast po przyjeździe do Gors Velen udają się do banku Molnara Giancardi. Dowiadują się, że Geralt 10 temu był w Dorian, gdzie zadłużył się u lichwiarza. Potem był w Małym Łęgu, skąd pojechał do Hirundum. Ciri udaje się na zwiedzanie Gors Velen; po przygodzie z wiwerną wpada na Tissaię de Vries i Margaritę Laux-Antille. W rezultacie Ciri i Yennefer zamieszkują w "Srebrnej Czapli" u Tissai de Vries. Wieczorem Ciri ucieka do Hirundum 50-97 28 czerwca(?) trzy dni przed rozpoczęciem zjazdu Margarita i Tissaia poznają Ciri w Gors Velen 254 * Przed Dzikim Gonem broni ją Yennefer 101 * Ciri mdleje; Geralt i Yennefer spędzają prawie całą noc przy jej łóżku 102-103 * Następnego dnia rozmowa Geralta z Yennefer na grobli w Hirundum 102-105 * Margarita Laux-Antille była z Larsem 4 lata i niedawno z nim zerwała 89; posłuchała rady Yennefer z rozmowy z Vengerbergu, kiedy ta postanowiła zerwać z Geraltem; wtedy przekonywała Yennefer, że miłości nie znajduje się na ulicy 90 * 3 lata temu czarodzieje uczynili pokój z Nilfgaardem 100 * gronostaj diamentowy wytępiony 30 lat temu 124 '1264 - LIPIEC' * 1 lipca. Wydarzenia na Thanedd - pierwszy lipcowy nów księżyca 9 * Z Hirundum pojechali prosto na Thanedd; początkowo zatrzymali się w Loxii, gdzie spędzili cały dzień. Wieczorem poszli na bankiet do Aretuzy. 106 * Panują upały 109 * Geralt rozmawia ponad godzinę z Vilgefortzem; noc w Aretuzie z Yennefer 130-131 * Wieszczba Ciri: tej nocy wojska ze znakami Lyrii i sztandarami Aedirn dokonały agresji na cesarstwo Nilfgaardu. Zaatakowano Glevitzingen, pograniczny fort w Dol Angra. W nocy Vizimir został zasztyletowany przez zamachowca. 178-179 * W momencie buntu na Thanedd Crach an Craite walczył wspólnie z powstańcami z Attre 302 * 2 lipca. Miała być narada 111 * W nocy przypadkiem Geralt jest świadkiem, jak Filipa Eilhart, Sabrina Glevissig, Radcliffe przy pomocy żołnierzy redańskich aresztują Artouda Terranovę, Fercarta, Enid Findabair; Lydia van Bredervoort atakuje spiskowców, dając Vilgefortzowi czas na wydanie rozkazów, zanim i jego aresztowano. Hen Gedymdeith umiera na serce. Rada i neutralni czarodzieje udają się do Garstangu. Filipa Eilhart oskarża Vilgefortza, Terranovę, Francescę Findabair i Fercarta o zdradę na rzecz Nilfgaardu. Tissaia de Vries oskarża Filipę o złamanie solidarności Bractwa dla osobistych korzyści. Na jej polecenie Yennefer ściąga Ciri, która wieszczy: o ataku Lyrii i Aedirn na Nilfgaard, o zamordowaniu Vizimira, o odwecie Nilfgaardu, którego wojska dziś rano wkroczyły do Lyrii i Aedirn. Potem Tissaia zniosła blokadę antymagiczną w Garstangu, uwolniła aresztowanych, a Francesca otworzyła wejście do podziemi i wpuściła Scoia'tael, Cahira i Rience'a. W Garstangu rozpoczęła się walka. Zabici: Fercart wród stronników Vilgefortza, z pozostałych Drthelm, Radcliffe, Morquard, Rejean, Bianca d'Este. Kontuzjowana Triss Merigold, ranna Sabrina Glevissig. Przerażona Tissaia próbowała powstrzymać Vilgefortza i Terranovę, którzy ją wyśmiali. Tissaia straciła głowę i uciekła. Rience i elfy obezwładnili Keirę Metz ogłuszoną eksplozją, Terranova skopał ją i wyrzucił oknem. Dijkstra zabiera Geralta do Loxii. Korzystając z przybycia Jaskra z mieczem Geralt obezwładnia Dijkstrę łamiąc mu nogę i wraca do Aretuzy uzbrojony. Zabija dwóch Scoia'tael i pomaga Marti Sondergren uratować Dorregaraya, po czym udaje się do Garstangu. Z okna Garstangu na głowę spada mu Keira Metz, która informuje go o wydarzeniach. Yennefer zabija elfa, zagrażającego Ciri i wysyła ją do Loxii, a sama zostaje, aby zatrzymać pogoń. 158-181; Francesca Findabaur dokonuje kompresji Yennefer i zabiera ją do Dol Blathanna jako nefrytową statuetkę 233; Osaczona na schodach przez dwa elfy i Rience'a Ciri akrobatycznym skokiem wydostaje się z pułapki, ale wpada w ręce Artouda Terranovy. Filipa Eilhart atakuje go w postaci sowy, dzieki czemu Geralt zdążył dobiec i uciąć Terranovie głowę. Ciri bierze od Geralta swój miecz i biegnie, Geralt zostaje z tyłu, żeby zatrzymać pościg. Cahir znajduje konia i dogania Ciri. Ciri pokonuje go, rzuca miecz i ucieka konno przed nadciągającymi Scoia'tael. Geralt zabija Scoia'tael, ale darowuje życie Cahirowi. Ciri, widząc na drodze elfy ostrzeliwujące z łuków nadciągającą z Aretuzy odsiecz, ucieka do Tor Lara. Geralt idzie za nią, ale zatrzymuje go nadlatujący Vilgefortz. Vilgefortz masakruje Geralta, łamie mu rękę i nogę. Tor Lara wali się. Rannego Geralta znajduje Triss Merigold. Próbuje go wyciągnąć i natyka się na Tissaię de Vries, która nie wpuszcza odsieczy z Aretuzy do Garstangu. Z pomocą Tissai teleportuje Geralta do Brokilonu. 183-194 Przed Ciri na ścianie pojawił się portal, gdy już słyszala zbliżającego się Vilgefortza 332; Vilgefortz twierdzi, że próbował zatrzymać Ciri i portal wybuchł mu w twarz, a Ciri przeszła gładko; stracił lewe oko i lewy policzek, sporo skóry z twarzy, szyi i piersi 403-404; Po zawaleniu się Tor Lara ktoś (Vilgefortz) teleportował się na statek na Głębi Sedny 326 * W odwecie za rzekomy napad Demawenda na pograniczny frot w Dol Angra, dokonany w czasie zjazdu czarodziejów na Thanedd, wojska Nilfgaardu zaatakowały Lyrię i Aedirn 208; Jednocześnie armie Nilfgaardu uderzyły na Aedirn i Lyrię. A w Temerii, Redanii i Kaedwen wszystko skrupiło się na Wiewiórkach 10; * Królestwa Lyrii i Aedirn zdołały zmobilizować łącznie 3000 jazdy i 10000 piechoty, z czego jedna piąta już w pierwszych dniach inwazji została zablokowana, odcięta w fortach i twierdzach 209 * Codringer zabity w Dorian w dniu puczu na Thanedd 16 * 2 lipca. Druga noc lipcowa - przewidywany termin ataku w Dol Angra 11,46 * W Redanii rządy objęła królow Hedwig, ogólne bezhołowie, terror, polowanie na Scoia'tael i nilfgaardzkich szpiegów; Dijkstra szalał po całym kraju, szafoty spłynęły krwią; Dijkstra nadal nie może chodzić; nie ścigał Jaskra 217 * Gdy tylko zaczęła się agresja w Dol Angra Emhyr var Emrais wysłał poselstwo do Wyzimy; poselstwo przekonało Foltesta do zawarcia pokoju z Nilfgaardem 217-220 * Ervyll z Verden złożył hołd lenny Emhyrowi 219 * Po dwóch dniach pod naciskiem kupiectwa skapitulowała Rivia 206 * Po kapitulacji Rivii armia Nilfgaardu w niebywałym tempie poszła na północ, prawie nie napotykając oporu 209 * 4 lipca. Lyrijskie twierdze graniczne Spalla i Scalla zdobyto z marszu po trzech dniach 206 * Trzy dni po wydarzeniach na Thanedd Nazarian i Shirrú dostarczają komendantowi Nastroga, Godyvronowi Pitcairnowi fałszywą Ciri, która zostaje wysłana do Nilfgaardu II, 243 * Nilfgaardczycy przeszli przez Dol Angra, stłamsili Lyrię, we cztery dni doszli do Aldersbergu, tam w walnej bitwie rozbili w puch armię Demawenda 222 * bitwa pod Aldersbergiem 306 * Wojska Demawenda i Meve wycofywały się nie mogąc zewrzeć frontu do decydującej bitwy. Nilfgaardczycy doszli do Aldersbergu. By nie dopuścić do blokady twierdzy, Demawend i Meve zdecydowali się przyjąć bitwę 209 * Demawend i Meve musieli część pozostałej armii wycofać do ochrony skrzydeł, zagrożonych przez dalekie rajdy lekkiej jazdy i dywersyjne uderzenia Scoia'tael. Pozostałe 5-6000, nie więcej niż 1200 rycerzy, przyjęło bitwę pod Aldersbergiem. Coehoorn rzucił na nich 13000 armię, w tym dziesięć horągwi pancernych, kwiat nilfgaardzkiego rycerstwa 209-210 * Po przegranej bitwie Meve skrzyknęła sporą armię z ocalałych, zaciągnęła kogo się dało i podjęła walkę partyzancką w Angrenie 75 * Aldersberg bronił się jeszcze, Nilfgardczycy dopiero ruszali na Vengerbrg 212 * 9 lipca(?) w czasie oblężenia Vengerbergu Foltest podpisuje układ z Emhyrem 217-220; zyskuje 16 dni pokoju 282 * 10 lipca(?) z marszu, po 6 dniach oblężenia Nilfgaardczycy zdradą wzięli Vengerberg 222; Vengerberg padł po tygodniu oblężenia 213 * Nilfgaard pogromił Lyrię i Aedirn, Verden się poddało, król Temerii ułożył się z nilfgaardzkim cesarzem. 15 * Vengerberg bronił się zażarcie przez tydzień, wyrżnięto więc załogę i ludność - 6000 ludzi 213 * 10 lipca 326 W połowie lipca "Ciri" na dworze w Loc Grim 189-190 * Po zdobyciu Vengerbergu Nilfgaardczycy prą na północ, spychając wojska Aedirn ku Dolinie Pontaru i ku Dol Blathanna, zmierzając ku Kaedwen 222 * (?) Foltest wprowadził wojska do Doliny Pontaru i zajął Hagge 220 * 3 dni po przybyciu Mansfelda (po upadku Vengerbergu) Bura chorągiew i 4 inne docierają do rzeczki Dyfne 222 * Elfy odzyskały Dolinę Kwiatów po 100 latach 226 - muszą na rozkaz Emhyra dalej prowadzić dywersję przeciw królestwom i jednoczenie zaprzestać pomocy dla Scoia'tael zgodnie z układem z królami 227 * Tissaia de Vries popełnia samobójstwo 228-229 * 15 lipca. Milva spotkała Geralta w Brokilonie w lipcu, dwa tygodnie po wydarzeniach w Thanedd i wybuchu wojny w Dol Angra. Aedirn ogarnięte wojną, w Dol Blathanna powstanie elfów. 7 * W Brugge, Temerii, Redanii zamęt, łowy za tymi, co wszczęli rebelię na Thanedd 9 * Po trzech latach Emhyr zerwał związek z Dervlą Tryffin Broinne, baronową Tarnhann 236 * Trzy lata temu Emhyr wezwał wszystkich czarodziejów i polecił odnaleźć Ciri 190 * 17 lipca. Tydzień po słynnej audiencji, gdy świętowano wiktorię pod Aldersbergiem, Emhyr oświadcza, że astrolog wykonał zadanie w cztery dni. 190 * Bójka Sweersów z Varnhagenami gdy Nilfgaard szuka Ciri od tygodnia 283 * Łapacze w karczmie w Glyswen - Nilfgaard od tygodnia goni za Ciri 291 * 26 lipca. Nilfgaard rozgromił trzydziestopięciotysięczną armię Demawenda i Meve w 26 dni 286 * Po szesnastu dniach od zawarcia separatystycznego układu z Nilfgaardem, natychmiast po zakończeniu działań wojennych w Aedirn, Brugge i Sodden zostały zaatakowane przez wojska Emhyra 283 * 27 lipca. Geralt już chodzi, Milva przynosi mu pierwsze wiadomości 14 * 30 lipca. Milva wyjeżdża po kommando, obiecuje wrócić po 10 dniach 22 '1264 - SIERPIEŃ' * Koniec lipca/siepień - Nilfgaard opanował już ujście Jarugi, Cintrę, Verden, Górne Sodden, prawdopodobnie Brugge i częć Dolnego Sodden 294 * Nocą z 4 na 5 sierpnia IV Armia Konna, podzielona na grupy bojowe "Vreemde", "Sievers", "Morteisen" w sile czterech szwadronów, wyrusza z rejonu zerodkowania pod Drieschot na rubież Vidort - Carcano - Armeria, aby uchwycić przeprawy na Inie 177 * 5 sierpnia (piąty dzień po nowiu) - telekonferencja w Montecalvo, zawiązanie Loży Czarodziejek. * Geralt tkwił w Brokilonie 36 dni 50 * Przybycie Jaskra do Brokilonu pod wieczór; od maja nic, jeno spiekota 195-234 * 6 sierpnia - Milva wraca z Toruviel i Ciaranem, informuje Geralta o losie Ciri; Geralt bierze od niej konia i wyjeżdża 25-26 * Szczury we wsi 45-48 * 7 sierpnia. Atak z Drieschot siódmego dnia po Lammas - na twierdzę Dilingen ruszyła zza Jarugi nilfgaardzka Czarna Piechota - w pół dnia ustawili most na łodziach 82 * 8 sierpnia. Geralt, Milva i Jaskier jadą na wschód 69 * 10 sierpnia. Nie ujechali nawet 20 mil. Pojawia się Cahir. Pojawia się Zoltan Chivay z kompanią 71 * 13 sierpnia. Po trzech dniach duktami na wschód przez Turlough 80 * 15 sierpnia. Dłuższy postój. 84 Ciri tańczy. * 16 sierpnia. Nauka metalurgii 91 * Starcie z maruderami. Stara Droga 94 * Trzy lata temu Geralt, idąc z Temerii do Brugge pogryziony na Miechunowym Uroczysku, znajduje Ciri 113 * 17 sierpnia (pełnia) - Fen Carn, Regis, pijaństwo 103 * 12 dni od opuszczenia Brokilonu spotykają Regisa po przebyciu 60 mil 129 * 18 sierpnia. Starcie z chłopami, obóz uchodźców, niewola u Vissegerda; dekompresja Yennefer 47 dni po wydarzeniach na Thanedd 235-236 * 19 sierpnia. Druga noc po pełni, 14 dni po 5 sierpnia 235-236: Drugie spotkanie loży w Montecalvo 239-274; Ciri uczestniczy w napadzie na baronównę Casadei 248-250; Ucieczka Yennefer 273-274, ranek po drugiej nocy pełni rybacy ze Skellige wyławiają Yennefer; idzie sztorm od zachodu 83-85, 333; Według danych Cracha an Craite Geralt i Jaskier schwytani przez Vissegerda; zbiegli sprowadzając Nilfgaardczyków 333 * Od końca sierpnia drużyna wędruje w piątkę 177 * Blisko miesiąc przed rozmową Geralta z Fulko Artevelde druidzi z Caed Dhu wywędrowali z Loc Monduirn do Toussaint doliną Sansretour 177 * 21 sierpnia - dwa dni po wyłowieniu Yennefer Crach an Craite powraca z wyprawy do Caer Trolde i rozmawia z Yennefer 302 * 22 sierpnia - od świtu Yennefer działa 307 * 22 dni przed 14 wrzenia Skellen zleca Silifantowi zwerbowanie hanzy 115 * Dacre Silifant organizujący hanzę dla Skellena wciąga do współpracy Kennę 114 * W końcu sierpnia Puszczyk wynajmuje Bonharta 269-271 97 * 23 sierpnia(?) - Yennefer w świątyni 309-322 * Między 19 a 25: rozmowa Geralta z Milvą (10 tydzień ciąży Milvy) 308 * 25 sierpnia(?) - Crach an Craite rozmawia z Sigrdrifą 324-325 * 26 sierpnia - Yennefer rozmawia z Crachem 334 * Nocą 27/28 sierpnia Yennefer rozmawia przez megaskop z Triss i Filippą, od czterech dni rozmawia ze zdrajcami 337-341 * 28 sierpnia - Yennefer wyrusza dwoma drakkarami na głębię Sedny 341 * 29 sierpnia - drakkary Yennefer widzą światła Peixe de Mar, odbijają nieco na zachód 342 * Ostatni dzień sierpnia: bitwa na moście 74 * O świcie drakkary Yennefer przypłynęły do Głębi Sedny 342 * "śmierć" Yennefer 86 * "śmierć" Yennefer ostatniego dnia sierpnia, na Głębi Sedny między wyspami Skellige a przylądkiem Peixe de Mar 297 '1264 - WRZESIEŃ' * 1 września - Gildia wprowadza znak rozdartej strzały 38 * Początek września - Yennefer "wpada" w ręce Vilgefortza 401 * Ponad dwa tygodnie przed konfrontacją z Geraltem Angoulěme ucieka z hanzy Słowika 170 * Dwa miesiące po wypadkach na wyspie Thanedd Triss słucha w Bremervoord opowieści rybaczki o wyłowieniu, działaniach i "śmierci" Yennefer 85 * 3 września - pięć dni po wypłynięciu Yennefer (28 sierpnia) Crach an Craite dowiaduje się od Asy Thjazi o losie Yennefer 341 * 5 września - początek opowieści Jaskra - 30 dni od wyruszenia z Brokilonu, nocą 5/6 kompania opuszcza armię Lyrii; 6 dni po bitwie na moście 74 * 7 września - Hotsporn przyjeżdża na stację 38 * Rzeź Cintry 3-4 lata temu 45 * 8 wrzenia - Ciri dogania Hotsporna, napad, śmierć Hotsporna 52 * Bite dwie doby kompania siedzi w łozach nad Jarugą 80 * 9 września - Ciri o świcie wyrusza do Zazdrości; bijatyka z Bonhartem, śmierć Szczurów, Ciri schwytana 62-73 * Bonhart zabija Szczury i chwyta Ciri 120 * Windsor Imbra przyjeżdża do Zazdrości 128 * Bonhart wyznacza termin za 10 dni w Claremont 130 * Sen Geralta w czasie oczekiwania na przeprawę przez Jarugę 81 * 10 września - Cahir nie ma jeszcze trzydziestki 93 * Rzeź Cintry blisko 4 lata temu 93 * List Bonharta u Esterhazy'ego 133 * Milva obcięła warkocz na Zarzeczu, jakiś tydzień przed rozmową Geralta z Fulko Artevelde 177 * U bartników 103-105; Drużyna rusza z bartnikami na Stoki 105-108 * 15 mil/dzień na południe, przez Zwilgłe Uroczysko, ku Stokom 109 * 12 września - Bonhart z Ciri w Fano 133 * Dwa tygodnie po wypłynięciu Yennefer (28 sierpnia) Triss rozmawia z Crachem 341 * 13 września - 3 dni po przekroczeniu Jarugi, 10 dni przed Ekwinokcjum Velen. Rozmowa Jaskra z Geraltem o Cahirze 93 * 14 września. Nyclar w Malhoun opowiada o wyczynach Bonharta cztery dni temu 119 * 15 września - Skellen wizytuje hanzę Silifanta w Rocayne; Kenna spotyka Skellena po raz pierwszy w Rocayne 114-117 * Przywożą Nyclara z opowieścią o wyczynach Bonharta trzeciego wieczora jego pobytu w Malhoun 119; (6 dni po wydarzeniach w Zazdrości) Nyclar opowiada o walce Ciri z Bonhartem 70-120 * (?) wg. Vattiera de Rideaux prawdziwej Ciri nikt nie widział w Cintrze od 4 lat; Vattier namawia Emhyra na lub z fałszywą Ciri 96 * Emhyr pyta czy Puszczyk jest nadal w Geso, gdzie ponoć odwrócił każdy kamień i zajrzał do każdej dziury w ziemi; Puszczyk werbuje oddział do Rocayne w Maecht, gdzie założył bazę 97 * Bonhart przywozi Ciri do Claremont; deszcz, masakra w Claremont 139 * Następnego dnia po przybyciu do Riedbrune bartnik przynosi Geraltowi zapłatę i wieści 160-161 * 16 września - rano reszta hanzy Skellena jedzie do Fano 125; wraca z Fano do Rocayne, w drodze spotyka podjazd i kieruje się do Claremont 139 * Po pięciu dniach wędrówki z zarzeckimi bartnikami drużyna dociera do podmokłych czaharów pod Riedbrune 159 * 17 września - pełnia; bartnik przynosi wieści, Geralt doprowadzony do prefekta Fulko Artevelde (dwa dni po rozstaniu z bartnikami, 166; jakieś 10 dni po przekroczeniu Jarugi, 169) podejmuje się wyruszyć do Belhaven i zabiera ze sobą Angoulěme, która uciekła z hanzy Słowika przed ponad dwoma tygodniami 163 * 18 września - Geralt wyrusza do Belhaven 177 * 19 września - pełnia 139 * Od połowy września, od pełni w Kovirze pada 275 * 22 września - Kenna stwierdza obecnoć Rience'a 350 * W jakimś miasteczku Bonhart zamknął Ciri w piwnicy, skatował tak, że wyznała mu, kim jest; w piwnicy Ciri ma prekognicyjny sen o Geralcie, jadącym do Belhaven (25 września) 191 * Święto Velen (23 września - zraniono Ciri - 23) w nocy dziwne zjawiska; sny 7-9 * Skellen późnym popołudniem zarządza postój we wsi Gowowrożec nad Lete 351 * Zdemaskowanie Rience'a 351-356 * Bójka Geralta z Cahirem; sierp księżyca 185 * Bonhart przywozi Ciri Skellenowi 356, 363-373 * Ciri ucieka 374-378 * Drużyna, obudzona przez lelki, wyrusza tuż po wschodzie słońca, 187 * Drużyna nocuje w górach 188 * 25 września - Geralt przeprasza Cahira, drużyna się rozdziela 188-190 * 26-27 września - Geralt w Belhaven, pięć dni wczeniej Golana Drozdecka odwiedził Mulica 199 * 27 września 23 cztery dni po Ekwinokcjum Velen - jeszcze wrzesień - Vysogota znajduje Ciri, 10 '1264 - PAŹDZIERNIK' * 5 października, 6 dób po znalezieniu Ciri, dwa tygodnie (?) po zranieniu 20 * 8 października - Vysogota zdejmuje szwy 23 * 18 października - Ciri opowiada o spotkniu z Hotspornem na stacji - todziesiąty wieczór opowieci 49 * Dwa tygodnie po znalezieniu Ciri opowiada o spotkaniu Bonharta z Imbrą w Zazdrości 130 * 26 października - w Talgarze spadły już śniegi; Dijkstra przybywa do Lan Exeter, na dwór Esterada Thyssena i Zuleyki; Brugge i Sodden zajęte, Razwan i Mayenna padły, armia Temerii pobita pod Mariborem, odepchnięta na północ, Maribor oblężony 276 * Dwa dni przed Saovine Ciri pakuje się do wyjazdu; dowiaduje się o poczynaniach posterunku w Dun Dâre 357-358 * Ostatni października, wigilia Saovine, rzeź w Dun Dâre 380-390 * Vysogota umiera 390 '1264 - LISTOPAD' * 2 listopada - mróz i śnieżyca 395 * połowa listopada - zamarzają jeziora 395 * trzy dni deszczu i ciepłego, południowego wiatru 395 * mróz 395 * 19 listopada - pełnia, trans Ioli, Gosta idzie na ryby 394-395 * prawie trzy tygodnie od masakry w Dun Dâre 399 * "Mamy trzynasty wiek" mówi Assire var Anahid 189 * Zoltan Chivay mieszkał przed wojną w Cintrze 89 * Jaskier oświadcza "20 lat w służbie poezji" 311 * głownię Jaskółki wykuto ponad 200 lat temu 138 '12??' *122 września - Kenna, Kohut i siostry Scarra w więzieniu 348 * 23 września - równonoc 348 * Kenna Selborne zeznaje przed sądem; ostatnie zeznanie 23 września 112-115 '1265' * Koniec Wojen Północnych, Wielka Zaraza 275 1266 '(wspomniane w grze Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów ) *Atak Kaedwen na Aedirn. Wojna o Górne Aedirn. *Śmierć Sabriny Glevissig. *Loża zleca Letho zamordować Demawenda (??) '1272 * Wielka Zaraza 275 '1272-1276' * polowania na czarownice 275 1270 (akcja gry komputerowej Wiedźmin) *Geralt z Rivii zostaje odnaleziony nieopodal Kaer Morhen *Rozbicie Salamandry przez Foltesta, Geralta z Rivii, Declana Leuvaardena, Triss Merigold i Talara. *Zygfryd z Denesle zostaje Wielkim Mistrzem zakonu płonącej róży/ Triss Merigold jest doradczynią króla Temerii /Yaevinn ucieka z Temerii. '1270 '(akcja gry Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów) *Zamordowanie Foltesta. Chaos w Temerii. *Wybór kandydatów na króla *Triss traci stanowisko doradczyni i jest skończona w Temerii chyba że znajdzie (Królobójcę). *Iorweth zostaje schwytany przez Vernona i podrużuje do Drakenborgu. *Sojusz z Iorwethem / Vernonem Roche'em. *Zdjęcie klątwy z pola bitwy i (zalezy od ścieżki) Henselta *Obrady w Loc Muinne, czarodzieje chcą powołac swoją Radę i Kapitułę *Anais La Valette zostaje królową Temerii / Królową Redanii i żoną Radowida / jej los jest nie znany *Detmold zostaje zamordowany / Ucieka *Filippa Eilhart zostaje oślepiona przez Radowida i ucieka. *Triss Merigold zostaje uwolniona przez Geralta lub Letho. *Giną: Shilard Fritz-Oesterlen, Assire var Anahid, Detmold i inni. *Sheala de Tancarville ucieka / zostaje zamordowana. *Koniec Loży. *Aedirn zostaje niepodległe pod dowództwem Stennisa/Saski i Stennisa/ przyłączone do Kaedwen. *Temeria zostaje niepodległa/Podzielona na dzielnice/przyłączona do Redanii. *Koniec królobójstw. '12??' * Zamachowcy zabijają Esterada Thyssena 298 '1290' * Evertsen zostaje głównym podskarbim koronnym 195 '1294' * Wielka Zaraza 275 'XIII wiek' * Od końca XIII w. - zmiany klimatyczne - "Białe Zimno" 275 - klimat oziębia się z roku na rok (od Roku Wielkiej Wojny); teraz efekt oziębienia będzie postępował lawinowo; elfy już dawno temu przepowiedziały oziębienie klimatu 10 '????' *Houvenaghel mianowany przez Jana Calveita burgrabią i żupnikiem venendalskim; otrzymuje starostwo neweugeńskie 112 '1301' * Evertsen umiera w zamku Winneburg 195 * Umiera Houvenaghel 112 'ok. 1304' * W wieku 54 lat umrze Fabio Sachs Młodszy, opłynąwszy przylądek, kraniec kontynentu, nazwany potem na jego cześć Przylądek Fabio Sachsa. 74 '1309-1318' * Krwawa Wojna Dwóch Jednorożców 275 '1328' * Cesarz Jan Calveit rehabilituje Evertsena 195 'ok. 1339' * Pogwizd opowiada baśń o Geralcie 278 '1349' * Sytuacja zmieniła się na tyle, że o pewnych sprawach i osobach można już bezpiecznie mówić; diuk Creyden, wnuk Esterada Thyssena, syn jego najstarszej córki Gaudemundy, jako sędziwy starzec, wyjawia, skąd wziął się milion bizantów, za które Redania wyekwipowała konną armię na wojnę z Nilfgaardem 291-292 '1350' * Najazd Haaków 275 '1432' *W Vicovaro rodzi się (*) Flourens Delannoy 266 '1460' * Flourens Delannoy zostaje sekretarzem i bibliotekarzem na dworze cesarskim 266 '1475' * Flourens Delannoy kończy karierę dworską 266 '3 000 lat od rozmowy Condwiramurs z Nimue' * Według obliczeń Nimue w tym czasie śnieg przykryje cały kontynent PJ Kategoria:historia